body switchers
by Leaves are fun
Summary: The battle force 5 switch bodies. Will they ruin each others lives. Read to find out. Just to say this is going to be a switch off story. So this chapter will be writen by me and then the next chapter will be by invader luver. Thanks  so much invader luvr
1. Chapter 1

**What up people. Hows it going. So i just had to write this story! I dont know why but i just had to. So i dont own bf5. Please no mean reveiws.**

"Come on guys lets get this key home" said Vert. The rest of the team drove through the portal. But there was somethin difrent about the portal crossing. There was a flash of light and something felt painful. As if there bodies were geting riped apart. All of the team screamed in pain intel they crossed over and got out of their vehicals.

"What the hell" they all said at once. Everyone looked down and all screamed at what thy saw. They all started flipping out and bablng.

"Guys, guys, guys" Vert yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at Vert. "We have to figure out what just happened."

"What do you mean what happened said Zoom. We all switched bodies. I'm you your me. Stanfords agura and Agura Stanfords, The cortez brothers switched bodies and Aj and tezz switched bodies."

"Oh my god i'm emo" said A.J.

"And i'm a freakin girl yelled stanford. Holy crap muffins i have have boobs!" Stanford looked down and started playing with them and sang a little song. Agura/Stanford ran up to him and Slapped him in the face. "What the hell woman."

"No playing with my boobs!"

"Come on guys said Vert/Zoom. Lets go ask sage." Everyone ran off there rides omly stopping.

"What rides are we supost to take dude" asked A.J.

"Uh i gues we take our own rides" said Shermen. They all went to their rides. "I cant reach the pedal yelled Shermen/Spinner. Spinner you drive the buster."

"Yay!" Spinner/Sharmen ran up to the busters driver seat and started to drive. "Oh it feels good to be big." The team drove off and arived at the hub. They all walked up to sage and spoke.

"Sage" said vert/Zoom. Sge bolted around and saw the team.

"Zoom you sound sound just like Vert" said Sage.

"Thats because i am Zoom sage. We all switched bodies." Sage looked at them stunned and fainted on onto the ground.

"Well what are we supost to do yelled A.j. I cant be pale and a know it all forever." Sage woke up and looked at them.

"Woh. I just had yhe weirdst dream. You all switched bodies."

"Actualy we did switch bodies" Sage said Stanford/Agura.

"Well to decipher this i must do a diganostic test on you."(a/n I love using huge words) Sted the age walked over and started the test.

**Me-Stanford , Stanford , Stanford.**

**Stanford: Ha ha (plays with Agura's boobs)**

**Me and Agura.-runs up and slaps him in the face.**

**Please no mean reviws.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written by invaderluver. Thanks so much. I dont own bf5. Please no mean reviews**.

Vert (Or, really Zoom.) sat in the seat provided by the Sentient. "Sit, and I'll go get the testing supplies…" She floated off, still a bit freaked out by the situation.

Agura rubbed her/his cheek and didn't dare look down. "So, since you're me… I guess you can see me naked too?"

Stanford looked to his/her opposite and rolled her eyes. "Yeah… well, sorry to say this… But I'm just not impressed…!"

Agura blushed and scooted over some.

Zoom stood in the middle of the semi-circle and just stared at the ebony hair that flopped down in his eyes. "Guys, we need to be serious about this. SO NO BREAST TOUCHING OF ANY KIND!"

Stanford stood still and just looked to Tezz.

The Russian laughed as A.J. was sobbing silently. "I… I just can't live like this! I DON'T REMEMBER A THING FROM ALGEBRA 2! OR CALCULOUS! AGURANHGUAHHH!" He screamed.

Sherman did a little dance in his seat. "Yeah, I'm Sherman, I'm my bro, and I LIKE LEARNING!"

Spinner hissed and flattened his hair. "HAHA! Now just to know how you get your hair to straighten up back into place!"

Sherman rolled his eyes. "Now I can eat a bunch of junk food…" Spinner's eyes shot open. "NO! Please!"

Zoom huffed and shook his head.

Sage re-entered the room and placed a few tubes into Zoom's arm. "Thanks."  
"Stand still for about a minute, and I'll have some of the results…"

He complied, and soon enough, the results were put out on paper. "Ah, just as I thought. This has happened before with Sherman and Grimian. You all accidently rode through the fusion vortex and now, everyone is different."

Spinner blushed at the memory. "Yeah… I remember that day."

Sherman petted his brother's shoulder. "You still got that banana split like I said!"  
"Guys c'mon! This is serious!" Zoom cried of frustration. "I don't want to be in Zoom's body forever!"

"What's wrong with my body?" Vert stood up in shock.

"Oh, nonononono! I-I just mean… your motablism is different than mine, so… I'll eat too much and throw up… and-"

Vert slapped Zoom's arm. "HEY! I'm eating WAY more than my regular-self and I'm okay with it!"

They just looked at each other and suddenly, Vert let out a low growl. "You complain too much!"

Zoom kicked Vert in the shin. "So what …! What are YOU gunna to do about it?"

Vert towered over his former leader and grabbed his sword from the Saber. "You wanna find out?"  
"Oh, BRING IT!"  
Sage pushed Vert away from the younger teammate. "STOP IT, NOW! We cannot start a conflict in the group while we are so confused! Now, everyone go to your rooms, and calm down! I am unable to run tests while you are so hyper-aggressive!"

Agura sighed and walked calmly back to Agura's real room.  
"WHAT?" Stanford shouted and stood in-front of the door. "Oh-ho no you're not!"

"I'll let you go in MY room…" Agura replied.  
Stanford hissed and walked off to the real red-head's room. "FINE… just, don't go through my bras and crap!" He walked down the hall to the new bedroom.

Agura chuckled to herself and went straight for the bed. She crawled in and laughed to herself. "This is nice"

Vert sat on the edge of the real Vert's bed and snarled. "Can't wait to mess up this place!"  
He took the pillow and screamed into it. After that he looked to the side and saw a small picture of a black-haired young woman. She looked like she was kind of Hawaiian.

"HELLO!" He picked it up and stared. She looked in her early twenties. Her eyes were a bright blue and she was leaning up against a tan wall while wearing a white ruffled short dress.

"Oh wow…" There were two other pictures up on his nightstand. One of her in a beautiful cocktail dress, while Vert had on the usual cocktail attire. Both holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes.

The other was of both sides of their families. About thirty people in all, crammed together in a small shack on a beach. In the center, the couple was kissing lightly. (Aww! XD)

He did know two of the people on Vert's side however. Jason, Vert's baby brother was holding hands with another five-year-old that was apparently on the girl's side. Then there was Vert's older sister Jasmine, hugging another older teen on guess who…! The girlfriend's side!

Vert smiled and shook his head. "He's got good taste…!"

**Please no mean reviews.**


	3. fake dying and angry clouds

**Hello pepole. Hows it going! Well sorry for the late update :( . Please no mean reveiws. I no dont bf5**.

"I got an idea" said vert realy Zoom said. He lied on the bed and picked up the phone. "Lets find that number and call that hotty!" Vert started flipping through the pages. "Ah ha!" He started dialing the number. The phone started to ring and the girl awnsered the phone.

"Hello" said the girl.

"Uh uh hello honney this is Vert."

"Vert! I havent seen you in so long boyfreind!"

"Yeah well you wont see me for that long sweety" said Vert in a sad voice. "I was hit by a bus and the doctor said i dont have that long. I just wanted to say that i love you and i always will."

"Thats teribal! How long do you have?"

"Uh..." Vert started makeing fake dying sounds in the phone.

"Vert whats wrong. Can you here me?"

"No i'm about to die. I love you!" Vert made a dead flat line in the phone and hung up. "Holy shit said Vert falling on the bed rolling arund and laughing. Zoom is going to kill me but it was worth it! Now lets see what else i can do to his room." Vert took out Spray paint and started drawing random stuff in grafeti. "Its a good thing i picked it up when i was on the streets. Now that i've lightened up the room with some art lets go through some pesonal stuff."

(Back to Zoom)

Vert sat on the edge of his bed thinking what he could do. "I know said Zoom. I'm going to take off Zooms bandana. I've always wanted to know what was under hs head band." Zoom stood in front of the mior and sloly slid the bandna off his head. There was a huge clash and a big huge cloud apeared over his head. "What the hell! Zoom looked in the mior and saw a huge scar. "Why does a freakin scar make a big dark cloud appear over my head." The cloud started to rain on vert. "Could it get any worse screamed" he screamed. Lightning flashed over his head. "Okay this stuff always happens in the movives and it always go away sometime." Zoom sat on his his bed for 5 minues and the cloud didint go away. "Okay time to go get profesional help."

"Zoom walked out of his room and walked into Verts room. Uh Zoom started Vert." Vert looked up and laughed.

"Dude you took off my head band. Dont you know if you take it off and show my scar you get cursed with a rainy cloud over your head."

"Well how do i fix it" screamed Zoom.

"Well i could help started Vert but you did say there was something wrong with my body so... no. I'm not going to do anything. The omly advice i will give you is watch out for the lightning that will come soon."

"You batserd i am going to kill you yelled Zoom. I'll give you a three second head start." With that Vert booked it down the hall screaming help. Zoom was hot on his trail. Zoom lunged at vert and grabbed his throat. I will kill you bitch. Dude just to tell you Zoom i called your girlfreind and told her you were hit by a bus and died.

"I will kill you bitch!" Zoom took out his lighter and pushed it towrd Verts throat.

"Stoooooooooooop screamed Stanford (realy Stanord). You to break it up or i will break you."

"He started it" Vert and Zoom said at the same time.

"I dont want to here it."

"But but but."

"I dont want to here it. You to say your sorry and go back yo your room" said Stanford.

"Were sorry."

"And Vert why do you have a big angry cloud over your head?"


	4. Look i'm goku

**Please no mean reviews. I dont own f5.**

"Well you see Agura someone named Zoom has a curse on him that if he takes off his bandana on his head then he gets a big angry cloud over his head" said Vert angrily. Agura looked at him and burst into laghter and fell on the floor.

"Its not funny" yelled Vert.

"Actually its pretty funny Vert" said Zoom laughing.

"You shut up or i'll throw your body over a cliff! Hmmm. I wonder how the others are doing?"

Stanford really Agura sat on her bed looking up at the wall. "Uhhhhh! Why did i promise not to touch Aguras boobs. Maby just a little touch touch." Stanford started to take off his shirt. "Oh yeah. This is the life." He reached for Aguras boobs and started jiggling them. "Oh my god i will never get tired of this. Uh god i have to pee."

Stanford ran into the bathroom. "Wait! I have to sit down!" Stanford sat down on the toliet and started to piss. "You know i could get uist to this. Being a girl is fun. I got boobs i can text fast and i get to sit down when i take a piss. This is the life." He sat up and reached for the flush button. "Oh my god blood! Stanford was looking down at his pee. THEN THAT MEANS I HAVE AGURAS PERIOD! Stanford an out of his room and started screaming and running down the hall way."

"Agura were are you i need a seriouse talk with you" yelled Stanford.

What do you want stanford asked Agura?

"Well you could of told me that you have your freakin period! I had to find out the hard way and look into the toleit and ind a bunch of blood. You are such a..."

"Hey guys check it out i'm Goku" yelled Vert standing on his cloud. "Now i will be powerful and strike people with lightning with my cloud." Vert went through the door way and hit his head. "Owwwwwwwwww!"

**Really sorry for the late update. I have been really busy. Also sorry for the really short chapter. I really wanted to get this chapter done. Please no mean reviews.**


	5. tatoos are fun

**Hello. Very sorry for the late update. Please no mean reviws and i dont own b5f.**

* * *

Stanford and Agura looked at Zoom really Vert angrily. "Oh i can see you two are in a conversation so i will be going now" said Vert. Vert got on his cloud and rode through the doorway.

"Okay i'm going to leave now" said Agura really Stanford. "I 'm waisting my boob jiggling talking to you. So good by." Stanford walked out the door.

"Stanford you better not touch my boobs" said Agura running after Stanford. "To late sucker" yelled Stanford running into his room and locking his door. "Alone at last."

* * *

"Uh why do i have to be in Tezz's body! Its so boring" said A.J sitting on the couch. "I'm pail, a know it all, and i'm emo i need to spike this body up with some body accessories and maby a couple of tattoos And i know just the person to do this with." A.J got off the couch and silently tip toed quietly to Verts room. "Zoom are you in there?"

Zoom opened the door.

"Yeah. What do you want."

"You want to spike up these bodys with some tattoos and piercings!"

"Totally man come on said zoom. Vert and Tezz's body do need some more syle. Come on will take my bike." Zoom and A.J tip toed to his bike and got on. "Do you know any good places to get tattoos?"

"I know the perfect place. My friend Sean can hook us up with some. Just turn here." They arrived at a old run down trailer park. Heres the place man. "Ready for some tattoos dude?"

"I dont know man. This place looks peaty sketchy" said Zoom.

"Dude theres no need to worry i know this guy." They got off the bike and walked into the trailer. "Yo Sean open up we need some work on our body's."

"A punk teenager with black hair, piercings, and baggy jeans opened the door. "What do you want from me people?"

"Sean we need some tattoos" said A.J.

"A.J! Is that you man? You got some work done" said Sean.

"Oh yeah i got some lifeosuction an some plastic surgery. And I'm emo."

"Well i... Love it man. You really did need some work. So... who's your friend over there?"

"Oh this guy his name is socko. He wants some tats to said A.J."

"Oh well come on guys I'll you what i got" said Sean. The two walked inside.

"Really socko! That's the best name you could think up" said Zoom quietly.

"Okay guys here is the wall of art said Sean. Just pick the tattoos you want and i will get it done." The two studied the wall.

"God theres so many i dont know which one to pick" said Zoom. "But i think i might go with snakes all over my body. I wan to relay piss Vert off."

"Well i'm trying to decide what to get. I really want to make Tezz's body just look awesome. Something that will just make everyone go wow he is just so weird! And i think i just found the perfect one."

"Oh shit that is awesome said Zoom. Hey sean i think were ready."

"Okay guys just come in here and seat you selves down and i will be right back" said Sean. The room was full of ink and needles and a little bits of blood.

"Dude i am so scared right now" said Zoom.

"Ah don't worry. I uist to get tattoos all the time. It doesn't hurt that much" Said A.J. Sean walked back into the room.

"Okay who's first" asked Sean?

**What kind of tattoos is A.J getting? How will the others react. All will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	6. more tats

Yay. New chapter. This chapter was written by invaderluver. So give he/her all the credit for this awesome chapter. I'm getting realy tired of saying this but i dont own bf5. Please no mean reveiws.

A.J. raised his hand shyly. "I-I'll go!"

Zoom pushed him into a chair and laughed.

"Alright!" Sean took out his needle and colors. "What do you want, and where do you want it?"

"On my back, a HUGE black and red dragon or something epic." A.J. replied.

Sean shook his head. "Okay then!" He got the outline and started to lay it on A.J.'s back.

As he peeled it off, all the muscles in the body of Tezz tightened in horror. HE WAS ALLOWING SOMEONE TO PLUNGE A NEEDLE, INTO HIS SKIN, AND DRAG IT UP AND AROUND TO MAKE A DESIGN.

Oh well!

About one hour into the tattoo, A.J. was told that Sean was finished.

He stood up to look in the mirror. He grinned, pleased with the work his friend had done.

"Nice job! Now, can I get something pierced?"

"What exactly is it? Because I can do it all. ANYTHING."

Tezz's rare evil smile broke out as A.J. thought mischievously. "I know."

Zoom waited patiently while A.J. was guided by Sean to the back of his 'shop'.

* * *

"So what do you want?" Sean asked as he flipped his spiked hair out of his eyes.

"To tell you the truth…" He began listing.

"One on my tongue, my lip, my bellybutton, four on each ear wherever, my right eyebrow, and…"

He whispered the last part to his friend.

"SHIIIIT!" Sean burst into laughter and took out his tools. "That's hardcore, even for me! You sure about that? It'll hurt like hell for a day or two."

A.J. nodded with a sly smirk. "Oh yeah… I think I've made up my mind…"

Sean shook his head in disbelief and started to clean A.J.'s ears with 70% alcohol. "You're crazy…" He sterilized the needle, and shot it into A.J.'s ear. He sucked in air painfully as Sean did another.

He did the last three in his cartilage, and moved on to his tongue. "Open up." He muttered.

The artist handed him some mouthwash. "FIGHT THEM BACTERIA FOO!" He declared and took out his needles.

A.J. spat out the cleanser and dried his mouth of saliva. "Okay."

Sean put his tools in the right place, and pierced his tongue.

A.J. sighed of relief. It didn't hurt as much, but it was still bad.

"Next is…?"

"My lip."

As the piercings went on, they came to A.J.'s secret piercing.

"How you wanna do this?" Sean asked.

A.J. smirked and started to strip down.

* * *

Stanford was just looking at himself in the mirror, completely naked. "Jesus Christ! She has a big **!"

He looked at his back and felt all his curves. "I feel hot." He mumbled.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

Stanford shielded himself with a bath towel. "COME IN!"

Vert entered and worriedly eyed him. "Any reason to why you're naked?"

Stanford shrugged. "You wanna see!"

He hesitated, risking how his teammate looked at him from now on. He sighed and gave in. "Yeah."

Stanford closed the door and threw the shirt to the side.

Vert's eyes widened. "That's… uh… y-yeah… tha-that's… different."

The Brit in Agura's body laughed. "SHE'S HOT! I can't help having a guy mind and having a woman's body that is FINE AS HELL!"

Vert rolled his eyes.

* * *

Sherman looked at his hair. "This is the longest hair that I've ever seen on a guy."

Spinner, who was measuring himself, let out a grunt. "Nice way to rub it in BRO."

"Hey, now that I'm the oldest, can I boss you around?"

Spinner 'tisk'ed. "NO! Wow, I didn't know you were six, two."

"I'm very tall, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Now I feel like a gnome."

"HEY!"


	7. cheezits, muggers, and cactus monsters

**Hello there! Very sorry for the late update. I had major writers block! I dont own bf5.**

A.J walked back into the room Zoom was. "So how did it go" asked Zoom

"Well lets just say Verts going to be more pissed at me then you" replied A.J.

"Why would you say that?" A.J knelt down beside Zoom and whispered in his ear.

"Dude are you serious!"

"Hell yeah brother!" Sean walked back in the room and got his ink ready.

"Zoom your up" said A.J. Zoom walked over to the chair and took his shirt off. Sean took the needle and dipped in ink.

"You ready for this?" Zoom nodded his head as the needle slowly and steadily went into his back. Zoom bit down on his lip trying to hold in a yelp. Sean kept going and soon finished the snakes.

"That wasn't as bad as i thought it would be" exclaimed Zoom.

"Yeah but how are we suppost to hide the tattoos. We can take out my piercings but what if we need to take our shirts off to train?"

We will tell Vert were afraid we might get a cloud burn said A.J.

"Is that even a real thing dude" asked Zoom?

"It doesn't matter. As long as Vert believes us. Come on lets get out of here before anyone starts to wonder were we are."

The too thanked Sean and drove off to the hub.

* * *

**At Hub**

The team were all sitting in the living rooms watching a scary movie called the mist! Everyone was huddled together in the dark (Except for Zoom and A.J). They were at the part were there in the back room and they open the door to see whats out there. I'm so scared said Spinner in a scared tone.

"Me to big bro" said Sherman. "And it doesn't help that Verts cloud keeps getting me wet."

"I heard that" said Vert. "Blame Zoom. He wont tell me how to get rid of it."

Zoom and A.J walked slowly in with out any body noticing.

"A.J look" said Zoom. "There watching a horror movie. Lets sneek up and scare them."

"I'll go get some fake blood from my last Halloween costume" said A.J. The to snickered and slowly crawled on the floor over to the others. In the movie the squid popped out of the door and grabbed there legs. Everyone screamed and then Zoom and A.j popped up and grabbed them. The team all screamed and turned around to see Zoom and A.j on the floor covered in flake blood.

"The horror movie has come alive" screamed Spinner. "The squid is coming for us! Everyone run away!" All of the team ran away in separate directions.

Zoom and A.J got up and laughed. "Did you see there faces" said A.J? "They were all like oh no the squid is coming!"

"Yeah but should shouldn't we tell them that were not dead" said Zoom.

"Uh they will figure it out soon." The loud speaker came on.

"Storm shock in T-minus 5 seconds."

"Like now." The two ran off still covered in fake blood and met up with the others. "Oh hey guys whats up! Yeah were no dead. Yay." The rest of the team all looked at them angrily.

"Okay" said Vert. "Sherman Tezz stay here the rest of you come with me." The team drove off. "Hey were you guys anyways."

"Oh um said Zoom. We were at the grocery store. We were all out of Cheez-its so we went to the store to get some."

"Oh well were are the cheez-itz?"  
"Oh well you see"...said Zoom.

"A big angry mugger tried tried to steal our wallets so we were fighting him and he knocked the cheez-itz out of our hands and they landed in the street."

"And a truck ran it over" finished Zoom. "It was very sad. And to make matters worse they were Tabasco flavored!"

"Okay"... said Vert. "Portal approaching guys. Lets kick some red senteint ass!" The team drove through the portal and landed in a desert battle zone with catuses and bugs all around. "Agura whats the deal with these plants?"

"The plants seem to be two different species. The ones that are red are okay and wont do anything to you. The purple plants are poison's and will paralyze your legs so you cant move."

"So stay away from the purple ones" said A.J.

"Exactly Said Vert. Also we have company. Red senteints were speeding like cheetahs heading there way. Zoom and A.J go look for the key. Me, Agura, and Stanford will hold off the reds."  
"Got it dude" said Zoom speeding off with A.J. "That was a close one man. Chees-itz getting steeled by a mugger and getting run over by a truck! Classic man classic. Gues we wont have to use that cloud burn lie yet."

"So were do you think the key is?"

"Lets see. The keys are usually on trees so lets go check in that huge scary cactus forest." The two drove drove into the scary cactus forest and looked for the key. "Hey look there's the key. I got it." Zoom started to drive when a huge giant cactus monster merged from the ground and grabbed Zoom and his bike.

"Shit" said Zoom and A.J.

**What will happen to Zoom and A.J? Will Vert and Tezz ever find out what Zoom and A.J did to their bodies? All will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	8. cactus continued!

**Hi! *Waves hand* I'm so sorry for the late update! But the teachers are putting on so much homework and tests on us befour trimester 3 starts! There so mean! Yeah so here is the chapter. I no own bf5.**

"Okay dude this officially sucks" yelled Zoom. Zoom struggled to free from the cactus monster claws. "A.J kill this thing before it kills me!"

"I'm coming Zoom" yelled A.J. A.J manged to free his hand and reach into his pocket. He pulled out a butterfly knife (A/N-Butter fly knives reminds of the movie kick-Ass. Good times good time). "I'm so glad i brought this thing with me!" He took the knife and stabbed the monster. The monster screamed in pain and released A.J.

"Zoom i'm free" said A.J!

"That's great A.J" said Zoom. "Now get me down from here befour this thing eats me or something."

"Got it." A.J ran to the gear slammer and got in. He charged at the monster and crashed into its legs. The monsters legs blew apart and the monster fell. "Zoom were are you Zoom!" A.J started to get out of the gear slammer and walked over to the monsters body. A.J saw a bright orange hand sticking out from under the monster. "Zoom!" A.J ran over to the hand and pulled Zoom out. Zoom was unconscious and wasn't moving. "Zoom you have to be okay. Come on Zoom get up." Zoom still stood still. "Hes gone hes really gone." A.J grabbed the key and walked over to the gear slammer. He got into the gear slammer but as he did he saw Zoom laughing on the ground pointing at his sad face. "Your alive!"

"Hell yeah i am. I just tricked you into thinking i was dead."

"You son of a bitch" yelled A.J walking back to his car.

"Ah come on A.J you have to admit it was pretty funny" said Zoom running up to A.J.

"Yeah it was pretty funny." As they were walking they brushed past a cactus. The two's battle suits ripped. "Dude our suits! Our tats are showing."

"Shit" said Zoom. "What are we going to do?"

"Dont worry as long as Vert doesn't try to contact us to regroup will be okay."

"Zoom A.J were are you guys" asked Vert through the communicator?

"The world just hates me doesn't it" said A.J. "Hi vert hows it going. Yeah were just chilling. We found the key. Will be right over."

"Okay guys" said Vert.

"Okay dude now that your up lets make a plan. So we need to think of something to make sure Vert and tezz wont see our tats" said A.J.

"We should get in our rides. Drive through the portal. And drive to Mexico and live on burritos" said Zoom.

"Okay that's a good idea but how about we just tell him the truth. You know what that guy said telling the truth will never hurt us."

Zoom stood there still. "Your kidding me right? Were just going to tell him the truth!"

A.J nodded his head.

"fine man fine. But if we get sent off to get eaten by Kalus i'm blaming you" said Zoom.

"fine" replied A.J. "But we better get out of here before Vert has a spazz attack. "The two drove off awaiting the the pissed off Vert and Tezz."

**Zoom-Why did you have to rip our battle suits!**

**Me-Because i wanted to! Now Vert and Tezz are going to get all pissed at you!**

**Zoom and A.J- :'(**

Next chapter see what happens to Zoom and A.J. Oh and just to say sorry about the delay on assains. Please no mean reviews.


	9. punishment

This was written by invaderluver. Please no mean reviews. I don't own bf5.

A.J. slipped through the kitchen door.  
Zoom slowly followed. "Man it's dark in here!" He whispered.  
"I know! Just, keep quiet and we can hide this and maybe not get our asses whooped with Vert's belt.

"Why would I do that?" Immediately the lights were snapped on. The blond was sitting in a chair.  
He eyed the two, and suddenly looked at his body. He bit his lip and let out a long sigh.  
He smiled and told A.J. to wait in the corner near the stove, and if he left, Vert threatened to cut off his real body's testicle. (Poor Tezz XD)

Vert looked at Zoom while smiling. About a minute passed of staring before Vert gripped Zoom's neck. "YOU ASSHOLE!" He yelled and clawed into his real body's neck.

Zoom choked and glared at A.J. "H-…HELPPP!" He wheezed.

A.J. winced at the thought of his punishment and refused to leave. He knew Vert well enough to know that he wasn't kidding around.

Vert reluctantly let go of Zoom and punched him once in the stomach before he moved near the staircase.  
"Oh Teeeezz…" He cooed and evilly smiled. "You might wanna bring your pocket knife! A.J. and Zoom are back, and they did something… to your body!"

A.J. whimpered and backed up against the stove.

Footsteps started as Tezz walked downstairs.  
Vert kept Zoom on the ground by using his foot to press him down.

A.J. backed up more as Tezz walked in, smiling at first.  
"Oh thank God! I thought you all were-…" He stared at his real body, then to his hair. "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" He yelled and pulled out the weapon.

Vert stood on the sidelines and started snickering. A.J. backed up more until he was sitting up on the stovetop.  
Tezz walked up to him and growled.

He placed one hand on his body's knee, and another on his stomach. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

Agura and Stanford suddenly rushed in. "Woah! This looks awkward! If you two needed privacy, then you could just ask for it! BUT SERIOUSLY! WE GOTTA COOK OUR FOOD ON THAT!" Agura argued.  
Stanford burst into laughter as he noticed all of Tezz's body's piercings and tattoos.

Tezz got off of A.J. and growled. "LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MY BODY! IT'S…"  
"Amazing!" Zoom cried and let out a fake (Orgazim).  
A.J. winced and covered his chest.

"I-I mean… I DON'T WANT MY BODY VIOLATED!"  
Stanford giggled. "But look at all those piercings!"  
Tezz snarled again.  
"Besides, he violated it by getting one on your-!"

A.J. quickly covered Zoom's mouth.  
"What, what did he do?"

The teammate inside Tezz's real body took in a deep breath and motioned for him to go into the other room.

Just a few moments later, an eerie shriek erupted and echoed through the Hub, followed by slapping noises and whines of pain. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP YOU IDIOT!"

A.J. scrambled back into the kitchen and up near Vert.  
Tezz followed. "Vert, where's your belt?"  
"Upstairs. But, you have one right there!" He pointed to the accessory holding up Tezz's jeans.  
He started to slip it off. "FUCK it you're right. I GOT ONE RIGHT HERE!"

A.J. screamed and ran down to the vehicles. By now, Spinner and Sherman were down watching the fight.

A.J. was awkwardly positioned up onto the Splitwire while Tezz repeatedly smacked him across the ass pants down and everything.

"Gosh, Tezz has a nice chest, nice abs, and a butt." Agura chuckled.

#$%^&*&^%$#!#$%^&*

Spinner, or Sherman in his body, walked downstairs later after Tezz's body was rubbed down with alcohol after the beating.

He took out all the ingredients to create, BELGIAN WAFFLES…  
After mixing all the ingredients together, he took out the power mixer.

"CRAP!" He yelled, wiping his eyes.  
As soon as he started it, he forgot to keep the bowl in place, sending the batter all across the kitchen.  
Sherman ran into the room and helped his brother turn it off and clean himself off.

"Sorry." He pitied himself.  
Sherman laughed and took out a rag from the drawer.  
"Get this wet and wipe down the walls before it gets crusty and un-cleanable.

#$%^&

Tezz ignored the noises downstairs and helped clean off his real body of blood.  
"You DO know that when we change back-"  
"I'll hurt for a long time, I KNOW! Stop nagging me!" He yelled angrily.  
A.J. rolled his eyes and patched up one wound. "Gee, on your man-period much?"

Tezz growled and eyed his new villain. "Just please, shut up."

"It's okay! I understand!" He mistakenly placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, only to get smacked across the cheek.  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tezz glared back to his rag and cleaned off another cut before he looked back up and gasped.  
A.J.'s palms were drenched in crimson as he held a slightly bloody nose that was still a little raw-skinned after his beatings before.

Tezz held his breath and took his body's hands. "Oh crap…!" He whispered and leaned close to A.J. to clean up the fresh blood. "I-I'm sooo sorry! I've always had this anger issue, and I get so worked up sometimes, an-"

A.J. lifted his chin up and patted him on the back. "It's okay! Calm down! I'm not the type to get angry! Besides, I won't have to deal with the rest of the bleeding afterwards!"

Tezz rolled his eyes and continued cleaning his wound.

#$%^&*&^%$#

Agura sighed and walked up to Vert. "It's been a long day…" She shook her head.  
He kissed her. "It'll be okay."

"OH MY GOD!" Stanford screamed. "MY BODY JUST KISSED ZOOM!"

"STANFORD KISSED ZOOM!" Spinner cried. "WELL THEIR BODIES DID!"  
He raced downstairs to tell the others. "Stanford, kissed… ZOOM!"

Stanford and Zoom dropped their dishes and ran upstairs. "NO!"

Agura was in Vert's arms. "Hey guys, watch this!"  
Vert crushed his lips onto the other body's lips and started licking them lightly.  
Agura did the same.

Stanford and Zoom stood in the doorway, speechless. "NO! PLEASE!"

Spinner and Sherman laughed some at the yelling upstairs.

"I wonder what could happen next in all this madness…"


	10. were back to normal!

**Last chapter. I dont own bf5**. **Sorry for the late update**

* * *

Vert and Agura kept kissing. "Battle force 5 i have great news" said Sage walking in. Sage looked at them confused.

The two broke away from eachother and looked at Sage. "Go ahead Sage" said Vert.

"I have found a cear to change you back."

"Great give us the cear i'm tired of being in this unintelligent body" said Tezz.

"Hey dude i will have you know that my brain is very intelligent" said A.J. "Can you figure out were your going to land if you jump from plane 1400 feet in the air in the grand canyon."

"No" mutterd Tezz.

"Exactly" yelled A.J!

"Do you?"

"Maby."

"Exactly!"

"Sage please change us back befour I rip tezzes head off" said A.J.

"I would be happy to A.J. But i'm afraid you will have to go to the red senteint homeworld and get it."

"What" yelled Zoom! "We have to go to the friggin red senteint to get the cure! God dammit."(A/N:Zoom spaz attack)

"May i continue Zoom" asked sage.

"Yeah go ahead Sage."

"As i was saying you must go to the reds homeworld. There you will have to find a rare animal that you will have to bring back one of its long fangs so i can eject the antidote from the fang to cure everyone.

"Wait" said Vert. "What kind of animal are we talking about?"

"This animal is simaler to what you humans would call a tiger" said Sage.

"What" yelled Spinner! "We have to catch a tiger! That thing will tear us apart."

"Spinner chill" said Zoom. "I uist to have to go into a cage of doom, and master T unleashed 5 tigers at me and i would have to fight them with my bear hands."

The team looked at him and smiled .

"What asked Zoom?"

The team kept staring.

"What!" Zoom thought for a minute. "No! No friggin way am i being tiger bait! No way hozae."

"Preaty please Zoom" said Agura seetly.

"Zoom dont look into her eyes" he whispred to him self. "Dont look."

"Zoom turned around to see Agura battering her eye lashes and making a puppy dog face."

"Fine i'll do it. But omly because if i get eaten you will all have to live with the guilt of making me be bait."

"Come on team lets go" Said Vert Jumping into the saber.

"Oh hey i just relized something" said Zoom. "If i get eaten it will actualy be Vert that gets eaten. Okay now i feel better."

Vert gulped.

The team drove into the portal and arived at the reds homeworld.

* * *

**At the red sennteiint home world and Vert pov**

"**G**uys Sage gave us a tracking device for the tiger." He took out the tracking device and looked at it. "It seems that the tiger is coming this way. Zoom your on."

Zoom got off the chopper and put the beef around his neck and walked over to the path of the tiger.

"You know Vert I'm glad my body isint out here" yelled Zoom!

"Aw go be tiger bait. Oh wait you already are"

"Quik everyone quit down the tiger is coming" said Agura. "Also enjoy the show."

A big tiger came out that was 8 feet long and had fangs. It licked its lipss.

"Shit" yelled Zoom. "Okay here we go."

The tigers eyes spotted Zoom. Its eyes burned with rage and it charged at him.

"Oh bring it tiger. Zoom charged at the tiger and kicked it in the chest. The tiger roared and scratched Zoom in the chest. "Oh so thats how its going to go!" Zoom took out two daggers from his boots and cut away at the tiger.

"I didint know Zoom hadd daggers" yelled A.J.

"I got them last summer" yelled Zoom! The tiger roared in frustartion and swiped the daggers out of his hands. "I didint want to have to do this but i have no choice." Zoom sat down and mediated for a second. Then something happned. Zooms eyes turned a blue couler and he started to float. Zoom put his hands together and concentrated. He was sweating and panting and let go of his hands. A huge burst of energy came from his hands and hit the tiger sqaur in the chest. The tiger fell to the ground in a large thump. Zoom floated back down and walked over to the tiger.

"Sorry about this man" said Zoom. Zoom took out his dagger and cut off the teath of the tiger.

"Dude what just happned" asked A.J?

"I'll tell you guys later" said Zoom.

"Guys we got a problem" yelled Agura. "Red senteints!"

"Krylox destroy them" yelled Krytus.

"Uh guys lets het out of here before the reds put us on a stick and fry us alive" yelled Spinner.

"Come on team" yelled Vert driving through the portal.

* * *

**At the hub...**

"Sage i have the tiger teath" said Zoom. Handing them to Sage. Sage took the teeth and floated off.

"Ah the heros are back" said Tezz. "Did you get the teeth?"

"Uh did we get the teeth" yelled Spinner! "Hell yeah we got the teeth" said Spinner holding up the teeth in a bag.

"So Zoom what happened back there" asked Shermen.

"Well you see that move i did back there was a thing that master T taught me. Its when i absorb all the energy into my body and release it at a certain object."

"Thats awesome" yelled Shermen.

"Yeah but i can omly do it once every year."

"Now when Sage gets the antidote we can all be back to normal" said Vert.

"And no more boob touching" dreaded Satnford. "Why? Why?"

Agura sighed. "Stanford you can touch my boobs one more time" said Agura.

Stanford squealed and started jiggling Aguras boobs.

"Battle force 5 i have the antidote" said Sage handing it to Zoom. "So how do we use it?"

"I must inject this needle into your blood stream."

"Okay" said Stanford. "That doesn't sound to bad. Stanford swiped the needle from Zoom and injected the antidote into his arm. Ugh-ugh-ughhhhhhhhhh! It burns! It burns. What the hell is that Sage!"

"If you had just listened to me stanford" said Sage. "This antidote can omly be injected by me or else you will feel a very very painful feeling."

"Oh well can you pleasee inject it into me."

"Yes i can Stanford. But you and Agura must both stand side by side and tie your rists together."

Stanford and Agura did as they were told.

Sage injected the needle. Agura and stanfords bodys faded and switched bodys.

"Oh my god were back to normal" screamed Agura. "Oh i missed you body."

"And no more boob touchig" dreaded Stanford. "But at least i have my royal body back."

"Me and Tezz next" yelled A.J!

"Yes get me out of this unintelligent body" yelled Tezz.

Sage inserted the needle into there rists.

"Yay i'm not emo" yelled A.J!

"I have my body back" said Tezz. "My beutiful body." Tezz lifted up his shirts and saw his tats. "Well almost back to my old self" he mumbled.

"Me and sherm next" yelled Spiner. Dragging his little brother with him. Sage injected the needle.

"My big brain is back" said Shermen hi-fiving his older brother.

"Zoom lets go" said Vert.

"Oh i dont want to go! I like this body i feel all tall and powerful.""

"Oh well i'm sick of being all short so get over here" said Vert grabbing Zoom.

"Damn you Vert. Damn you."

"Quik sage inject the needle before i loose my grip on Zoom."

Sage injected the needle. There was a huge flash and a large bang.

"Uh what happened" asked A.J coughing. "Oh my frigging god look at there hair!"

"What! Whats wrong with our hair yelled Zoom!" He looked at Vert. "Crap you have my hair!"

"Crap you have my hair!"

"Sage what happened Zoom and Vert"said the team union.

"Well it seems that all of your genentic code was not tranfored all the way so you have eachothers hairs."

"Well how long will they be that" asked Agura?

"It is un known."

"Well as long as i'm a blond might as well go score some cute chicks." Zoom ran out the door.

"Oh hell know yelled Vert. You dont get my betiful hair." Vert ran after Zoom.

"Well boys you want to go get some za" asked Agura.

The rest nodded and drove off to the diner.

* * *

**At the diner**

"So do you guys think Zoom can get Grace" asked Spinner.

"Maby" said Tezz.

"So grace you want to go out tonight" said Zoom.

"I dont know Zoom" said Grace. "I'm kind of intrested in someone else."

"What! Who?"

"Well how do i put this... Vert."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said The team in union.

Vert popped his head out from under the bushes and booked it over to grace.

"But but."

"Move over Zoom the lady wants me. So grace you want to go out."

"Well Vert"" said Grace. I really thought you were cute."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"But that was when you had blond hair. You see now that you have black hair you just dont look as good as you uist to."

"Ha" said Zoom! "Zoom for the win. Come on grace lets go."

""Whoah Zoom"" said Grace. Who says i'm going out with you? Listen boys i dont want to be in a relationship right now. Sorry boys. Grace walked off."

There was a huge flash and Zoom got his hair back and so did Vert.

"Grace wait i'm blond we an be together now" yelled Vert!

"Zoom put a hand on Verts shoulder. Let her go man. let her go man" said Zoom.

"Its not fair" yelled Vert.

"Dude lifes not fair."

"Storm shock in t minus 5 minutes." said Sage on the comunicater. "Come on guys its storm riding time" yelled Vert. "Oh it feels good to be back in my body."

"Lets go kick some alien" but yelled Zoom.

"In our own bodys" finished Spinner.

* * *

**Yay! Last chapter. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. They helped me keep writting. I would also like to thank invaderlunver for writting some of the chapters. Thank you. Please no mean reviews.**


End file.
